


A Winter's Moment

by Charlie_Bucket



Series: A House For Winter [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bucket/pseuds/Charlie_Bucket
Summary: The snow is beginning to settle, and Jaskier and Geralt look forward to the cold.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: A House For Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	A Winter's Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Gods, it's been a while since I've posted! I'm going to do a few more works in the Witcher fandom and I'm looking forward to it!

Geralt smiled to himself as he watched Jaskier flit around the space of the house they had rented for the winter months, too far away from Kaer Mohren to make the journey without being caught in the hard winter weather, Jaskier had pulled some strings with a landowner who needed someone to maintain his house during the long winter months.

A fire roared in the hearth, Roach was well protected in the fully enclosed stable outside with plenty of hay and oats, the pantry was filled with wines and food to last them and then some, and Geralt had almost three months of Jaskier all to himself.

The thought made his smile bigger, and while Jaskier took stock of their small kitchen, reaching up to check in cupboards, Geralt slotted himself behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and catching his outstretched hand in his own.

Jaskier, letting out a little “Oh!” in surprise, melted back into Geralt’s frame, placing his hand over Geralt’s around his waist and giving it a squeeze, smirking as Geralt nuzzled into his neck.

“Well, I wonder what’s gotten into you, my precious White Wolf, it surely isn’t so cold that we already need to huddle for warmth”

“Jaskier” Geralt intoned, hiding his smile in Jaskier’s neck as he pulled him closer to his frame.

“Oh, perhaps there is a small chill in the air, though I’m not sure _how_ we’ll ever remedy that…”

“Jaskier.” With a hint of a grumble now, leaning in to nip at Jaskier’s jaw, his neck, almost swaying them in a dance as he drew Jaskier to him, heady with the scent of sandalwood and buttercups and the spicy scent of promise simmering underneath, all wholly Jaskier.

“Oh all right you brute, but I want the fireplace in the bedroom lit beforehand!”

“No need,” Geralt grumbles, “I’ll heat you up, have no doubt.”

And with that said, Geralt hoists Jaskier up by the arm that is around his waist, twisting him until Jaskier has his legs settled around his hips, and moves them towards the bedroom, thankful for the winter in a way he has never been before. 


End file.
